The Life of John McElroy
by scootthegoot
Summary: A horrifing story that circles around a man named John McElroy


The Life of John McElroy  
  
As I woke up in the morning I rolled over and found another girl next to me. I don't remember bringing her home though. I don't want to be cheating on my wife but I do and I don't know how or why. This was the fifth time this week, it was getting worse. When I sat up in bed I tried to remember back to last night. All that I could remember was that I had gotten really drunk. That's when I realized that I wasn't in my own house but instead I was inside someone else's home. I couldn't believe it and when the lady woke up I demanded to know where my car was.  
  
"I wouldn't know where it is sir. I just saw you walking out the door of the bar extremely drunk and I knew that if I let you go you would kill yourself for sure. So I got up and I took you home." She said in the sweetest of voices. She was pretty and her face had no signs of ageing. She looked to be around 26, she had dark black hair and she had it straight and down. It was much better looking then my wife's hair. She also had eyes that were as red as the New England treetops in autumn. I didn't understand what she saw in me, a man of age 40. That's when I realized how handsome I was. I had brown hair and I was very strong. My eyes were as blue as the sky itself and I looked young for my age.  
  
"I'll help you find it though sir," she offered  
  
"No, no, you have saved my life and that would be too much of a burden for me to ask you to help me again. Anyway, I don't want you to be around when I go home and my wife starts to yell at me," I said in reply. So I went to the bar where I was the night before. Sure enough my car is in the parking lot. I get in, start it up, and drive home. When I got there my wife is standing at the doorway and she had her usual scowl on. The kind of look you get when you do something terribly wrong. I got it all the time.  
  
"John where have you been all night. I assume you were with another girl again. John I am considering a divorce for us. Our relationship has been going downhill ever since your mother died. Maybe that's it, because your mother isn't around you assume that you can just go and do whatever you want. Well boy do I have a surprise for you!!!"  
  
As I walked toward the house I noticed how nice it was. It was a small house, for we had no children, it was painted pink. I despised the color but I kept it to make my wife happy. But there was a little garden bed to the right of the walk as I walked in. It seemed that the flowers were dieing, a symbol of the fighting that has been going on in the house. To the left of the walk was the little grass we had. I walked up the steps and walked into the greeting hall. My wife had already gone back into the kitchen. I thought that it would be best to let her cool down before I went in, so I went upstairs. I went into the room that my wife and I shared, and I use the word share loosely. I usually am in another house or sleeping on the couch. But all of my things were in there. So I changed my clothes. I then stopped to pick up a book I had started to read. I hated it, it was about a man who would come home late every night and abuse his wife. I promised to myself that I would never do that to my wife. As I walked downstairs I could hear my wife talking on the phone. She was saying things about me I knew it. I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"He's in here I got to go bye" she said as she hung up the phone with a loud bang. "Where were you all last night?" she questioned. "A different girl I assume," she assumed correctly. She walked over to me with the wooden spoon still in her hand. She took it and slapped me across the face with it. I was stunned; she had never done that before. Then she took the hot pie that she had just cooked out of the oven, and threw it into my face. It burned like a fire in a coal factory. I rushed to the sink and she started to beat on me again. But this time it felt like she was using a metal spatula that had been on a hot surface for an hour. After that she left me and never returned.  
  
"That is all that I remember officer," I said honestly.  
  
"That's just fine. Can you describe your wife for us so we can look for her?"  
  
"Ok. She had curly brown hair and eyes of hazel. She is 39 years old. And she has an oddly large nose."  
  
"Thank you sir. That was a big help."  
  
As I walk out the door I see the lady that brought me home that night. So I went over to her.  
  
"Excuse me, hi, I'm the person…"  
  
"Yes I remember you."  
  
"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name the other night."  
  
"Oh sorry, my name is Luanne McMullen. What is your name?"  
  
"I'm John McElroy. Thank you for not letting me drive home that night. When I got home my wife left me and I don't know where she went."  
  
"Oh that is so sad, I'm sorry" she said in reply  
  
"That's alright, we weren't having a good relationship anyways. How would you like to go out to dinner with me some time? I know this great place down the street and I think that you would enjoy it"  
  
"Well, you just got off of a bad…"  
  
"Don't worry about that. It's going to be fine"  
  
"Well if you think it will be alright then I guess it couldn't hurt sure!"  
  
"Great I'll pick you up at seven tonight, if that is ok."  
  
"That would be great. See ya then!"  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
I walk off to my car. It is a crappy old thing, but it gets me to where I go so I'm happy with it. I should go rent a car for tonight. Maybe a convertible, yea it should be warm tonight so I'll get a convertible. She'll think I'm rich. Ok I should go home and take a shower now. As I drive home I notice that the ice cream shop I would have taken her to is closing down. So I need to find a new place. I have a bunch of time so I can go look for one now. Well I heard about a good one on the corner of Washington St. and Lincoln St. I'll take her to that one. Let me just make sure that it is ok for a date. As I arrive I notice that it is a good looking place. It has a big ice cream cone on the roof and just above the door it says "best ice cream in town." I was convinced. Time was not on my side anymore. I had to rush home to take a shower and change. I had to meet her a 7:00 and it was 5:30 right now! So I rush home and on my way sure enough I get pulled over for speeding. It took about 15 minutes for him to give me the ticket so by the time I got home it was 6:00! I hopped into the shower and quickly took a shower. Got out dried off and got into some really nice clothes. I made excellent time then. It was only 6:30 and it would only take 10 minutes to get there. Then I remembered the car. I went down the stairs and someone was ringing my doorbell. I grabbed my coat and opened the door, and my wife was there. She had a knife in her hand!  
  
"Honey I'm here to finish my job."  
  
"Get away from me" I screamed as I ran away to the back door. I got out the back way and hopped into my car. I drove off before she could figure out which way I went. I went to the local car rental and rented a 1999 Ford Mustang convertible. I drove to her house and honked the horn. She walked out and headed toward the car. When she is within 5 feet of the car, a window broke and gun shots came spraying the ground from upstairs. Eventually it hit Luanne. I drive off and I realized that I was low on gas, what luck! I drove to the gas station and got about a half of a tank before she appeared. Again I have to drive away. I eventually lose her and I have nowhere to go but home. So I go home and I realized how hungry I am, so I made something for myself. It was delicious and I'm savoring every last bite. 


End file.
